


Redridge Goulash

by Gimmemocha



Series: Ivrianna & the Cobalt Company [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cobalt Company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmemocha/pseuds/Gimmemocha
Summary: No smut. Just cooking.
Series: Ivrianna & the Cobalt Company [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184330
Kudos: 4





	Redridge Goulash

**Author's Note:**

> I joined an amazing group in World of Warcraft Classic called Cobalt Company. It's heavy RP, kind of table-toppy but kind of not, definitely lore but also flexible. It's hard to describe, but utterly wonderful! We have a weekly Sunday "episode", but many of the between-episode prompts are for writing. Although I could use the Company's google docs page, I also have this (somewhat neglected) AO3 page and it seemed a shame not to collect the Ivri stories somewhere personal. Feel free to ignore them if you're not into WoW or not in Cobalt Company specifically. If you are into WoW and want to RP in WoW classic, send an in-game email to Elohad who is in charge of this craziness.

Ivrianna sampled the broth, then reached into the bowl of powdered earthroot and got her hand slapped for the attempt.

"It's rich enough," Breanna said. "Too much, and you'll ruin it."

"Not enough and it'll taste exactly like what's going into it," Ivri countered.

Breanna laughed. "Worried your crew won't eat it?"

"No, I suppose not. Some of them ate the last local recipe I learned, and it had eyeballs in it."

"Eyeballs?"

Ivri nodded and went back to dicing the condor meat, using the edge of her blade to deftly flip the entire pile at an angle to her original cuts. "Murloc eyeballs. Made a great thickener."

"That's what I use snouts for," Breanna said. "Eyeballs?"

"It does make one wonder who decided to try it first. I'm also starting to feel rather sorry for them."

"Sorry? For murlocs?"

"They're intelligent creatures. They use weapons, build shelters.... Eating them seems a touch gruesome."

"Never thought of it that way," Breanna said, frowning. "Their fins are good soup, too."

"Well, I suppose there's always spider meat." Ivri gestured with her knife at a pile of cubes of translucent meat set off to one side in a marinade. "That's fairly disgusting on its own."

Breanna shrugged. "When you got giant spiders, you use spider meat," she said. "Sort of the point of local recipes, innit? Use what you got."

"I suppose the orcs should be grateful that doesn't extend to them."

The Lakeshire chef pursed her lips and kept scrubbing fine, bristled hairs off the boar snouts in a bowl in front of her.

After a moment's awkwardness, Ivri glanced over. "Sorry," she said. "My wit usually runs ahead of my brain."

Another shrug. " 'Sawright. You said you saw your first one yesterday. Suppose it's different for you."

They worked in silence for a time before Ivri thought of a way to make a better, if slightly more sideways, apology. "For me, it's the undead. I still have nightmares about Tirisfal, and we left a year or so before Lordaeron fell. As a child, the descriptions were quite enough."

"Light, someone went and described all that to a child?!"

"Oh not at all!" Ivri said, shaking her head and dislodging more strands of hair from her twisted bun. "I eavesdropped. This may surprise you, but I'm something of a sneak."

"Yeah, very surprised, me."

Content with the attempt to lighten the mood again, Ivri displayed her handiwork to Breanna.

"Excellent chop," Breanna said, then gestured to the pot. "You got it finer than most."

Ivri's smile was thin and sharp. "I'm good with knives," she said.

Breanna hesitated, her frown returning as she visibly re-evaluated the girl next to her. "What was it you said you did again?"

"Save the world," Ivri replied, turning away to dump the meat in the stewpot.

"One recipe at a time?"

"Is there any other way?"

"No," Breanna said, turning back to the last snout. "Suppose not."

Ivri hid this smile better, and sprinkled a pinch of deftly palmed earthroot into the stew.


End file.
